


Risqué's Secret

by MusicLover94



Series: Elix Risqué Takes Hollywood [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Elix Risqué (Musician), Pop Music RPF, Zac Efron (Actor), Zac Efron - Fandom
Genre: Breast Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Lingerie, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover94/pseuds/MusicLover94
Summary: Zac is tired and bored after a long day of dress shopping with Elix. However, she might know a way to keep his attention.





	Risqué's Secret

Zac Efron sighed as his girlfriend, Elix Risqué, tried on what felt like the ten billionth dress that day. He checked his watch and was a bit disappointed; he thought that they had been in that particular store for at least an hour, but it had only been about ten minutes. They were going to a friend’s wedding in a couple weeks and over the course of the day, Elix had gone through nearly every boutique in the mall, finding something wrong with every dress she tried on. Zac just wanted it to be over so they could go home and he could relax in front of the T.V. for the rest of the night.

“Is everything going okay?” Zac called out to Elix’s dressing room since she had been in there for a while.

“I think I found it,” she responded after a moment, making Zac breathe a sigh of relief. “I’m gonna come out and show you so be honest.”

The dressing room door opened, Elix walked out, and the sight of her took Zac’s breath away. The dress was a crimson red color that went to just above her knee. It was body-hugging and showed off her toned hour-glass figure. He appreciated how her cleavage looked in the dress: full but not obscene. “You look beautiful,” Zac finally said with a smile.

“You said that about all the dresses,” Elix responded with a skeptical look on her face.

“I mean it,” Zac said, his voice serious. “Seriously, get that one. It’s perfect for you.”

Elix smiled in appreciation, a blush spreading across her face. “Okay, I’ll get this one. I’ll be out in a second,” she said before disappearing into the dressing room again.

Zac was relieved that they were done looking at dresses, but he was a little embarrassed because he could feel himself getting hard thinking about how Elix looked in that red dress. He started thinking about everything non-sexual that he could, so as not to pitch a tent in his jeans.

Eventually, Elix came out of the dressing room, they paid and left. Being the good boyfriend he was, Zac took Elix’s bag and she laced her arm through his. As they walked by Victoria’s Secret, Zac could feel Elix slow down and he was really hoping she didn’t want to go in. 

“Baby, I need something to go with that dress. I promise it’ll only take a second,” Elix said, her blue doe eyes working their magic on Zac and breaking his will to say no.

Zac sighed deeply. “Fine, but I’m not gonna be here longer than fifteen minutes.”

Elix smiled and gave Zac a quick kiss on the lips before dragging him into the store. As she looked at the different assortment of bras and panties, Zac followed close behind but kept his eyes glued to his phone. He didn’t want Elix to think he was checking anyone else out, but he also didn’t want any of his younger female fans to notice him. 

He hadn’t seen anything his girlfriend had picked up to try on before she was dragging him to the dressing rooms. As she hurried into one of the rooms, Zac looked around and was glad they were the only ones back there. He set the bag with the dress down, leaned against the wall, folded his arms and closed his eyes. He knew Elix was probably going to take forever trying the clothes on, so he figured he could at least get a mini-nap out of it.

“Zac, is there anybody out there?” Elix’s voice startled him out of his light sleep. He looked around the room and it was still empty.

“No, babe, it’s just us.” Zac hoped she was asking because she was almost done.

“Ok, I’m gonna come out there for a second and show you so you can tell me what you think. The bra’s a little small, but apparently my boobs are too big for Victoria’s Secret, but whatever.” Elix continued talking until she opened the door and came into view, leaving Zac speechless.

She was right about the bra being too small. Her breasts were almost spilling out of the tiny red bra, but Zac was definitely not complaining. His eyes traveled down over her toned abs to the lace red panties she was wearing; they must have also been too small because they barely covered her pussy.

“I’m going to assume by your silence and your mouth hanging open that you like it,” Elix teased with a smirk. 

“Is this for me?” Zac asked, not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend’s body.

Elix gave a slight chuckle before responding. “It is if you want it.”

Without another word, Zac sped towards the dressing room, pushing them both in, and closed the door behind them. He pulled the bra down a bit so Elix’s tits popped out and instantly latched onto her left nipple, using his right hand to squeeze and massage her other breast. His left hand moved down to her panties; he slid them to the side and started rubbing her soaked pussy.

Elix reached back and attempted to take the bra off, but Zac stopped her. “Leave it on, baby. It’s hot.” She obeyed and simply focused on the sensations of her boyfriend’s mouth on here tits. Zac moved his mouth from the left to the right nipple, moved his left hand to her left breast, and moved his right hand down to her pussy. 

His fingers rubbed her puffy lips before separating them and rubbing against her hole. Elix shuddered at the sensations and ran her fingers through Zac’s short hair. As his finger slipped inside her, he gently bit down on her nipple, causing a soft moan to escape. He moved up and pressed his lips to hers, hoping she wouldn’t moan again and they wouldn’t get caught. He continued kissing her as he fingered her harder and harder; his left hand moved down to his jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pulled them down enough so he could take his thick, long dick and heavy balls out. He stroked himself at the same rhythm that he fingered Elix. 

He broke the kiss before removing his fingers from her pussy and sucking on them, enjoying the taste of her juices. Zac returned his lips’ attention to Elix’s and moved his body so his dick ran along her dripping cunt. His hand guided his cock so that it finally slid inside his girlfriend. She buried her face into Zac’s shoulder so her moans wouldn’t alert anyone in the store. 

Zac tried to suppress his own moans as his dick traveled through Elix’s tight channel. His natural instincts took over and he started fucking her with deep slow thrusts. He lifted her up so he could reach even deeper inside her; she responded by wrapping her legs around him to bring him closer, and he started fucking her against the wall. He latched his lips onto her neck and sucked hard, also biting softly. When he let go, he saw a hickey forming. Elix would be pissed when she found out, but it was worth it.

Zac lowered Elix down and turned her around so she was facing away from him. He ran his dick along her folds again before sinking his dick back inside its home. As he repeatedly thrusted into her, his hands traveled up to her tits, squeezing and massaging them and pinching her nipples occasionally. 

“You like my dick inside you, baby?” he asked quietly and roughly, hoping they were still the only ones in the dressing room area. He knew he was doing a good job because her only response was a moan mixed with a high-pitched whine. “You’re such a slut for my cock. I bet if I wanted to fuck you in the middle of this mall, in front of everyone, you’d let me. You’d go crazy without me pounding your tight pussy.”

Zac’s dirty talk was turning Elix on beyond belief; her pussy was gushing and she could feel her orgasm approaching. “More, please,” she begged quietly.

Zac couldn’t help but let a dark chuckle slip out. “You love when I talk to you like the slut you are.” His left hand moved down and started vigorously rubbing her clit. “I’m not gonna stop until you squirt all over my huge dick.” He continued pounding his cock into her and over-stimulating her clit, then moved his right hand down to roughly slap her ass. “Cum for me, baby,” he whispered before spanking her again.

The sensations were too much for Elix and her orgasm took over; her pussy squirted juice on Zac’s dick, and she had a full-body shudder accompanied by a high-pitched moan. Zac wasn’t far behind. He pistoned his hips one more time so his cock was buried as deep in Elix as possible, and then released five solid shots of cum, painting Elix’s pussy walls. 

As soon as he recovered from his orgasm he got to his knees, turned Elix around, and attached his mouth to Elix’s pussy. Elix rested her leg on Zac’s shoulder and brought his head in closer. He sucked hard and enjoyed the taste of Elix’s juices combined with his own cum. He snaked his tongue inside her entrance, trying to get every last drop he could. When he felt her pussy had been sufficiently cleaned, he stood back up and pressed a passionate kiss to his girlfriend’s lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, getting a sigh and moan in response.

“I think I’m gonna get these,” Elix whispered with a chuckle and smile as she quickly took the bra and panties off. The smile that Zac gave her said that he whole-heartedly supported that decision.


End file.
